Feel again
by blackholesandcookies
Summary: For Frankenwolf week. An attempt of development of this ship after 2x12. Dr.Whale/Dr. Victor Frankenstein POV in most part. Sometimes may contain fluff. Rated K for blood mention.
1. Chapter 1

Frankenwolf Week

Hello! I wanted to participate so I did what I do best… participate. Well I have never written fanfiction and I haven't written anything in two/three years so I am very rusty. I am very busy with college work so this fics will be basically the first thing that came to my head and very literally interpreted. I wished I had more time for details. Sorry for any grammar problems. It will be a continuous story (a chapter par day). Hope you enjoy it.

Notes: Rumplestilskin will always be called rumple because I am lazy…

Day one notes:

This may have plot holes… sorry I hate them too…

At one point I saw myself writing a mad whale fic…. I solve it after. These week is not about them.

**Day One – Blood red and ink black**

"What do I do now?" Victor asked himself in a desperate cry. He did it. He finally did it. He brought the dead back to life. Why like this_? Please not like this_… His brother's pain wasn't worth it. This wasn't what he wanted. Hurting Gerhardt was by far the last thing he wanted to do. _Maybe this heart needed time to adapt to the new body? Apparently this magical hearts don't kill the donor. But clearly make his receiver lose his will. Gerhardt may be a soldier but he always had a good heart, at least used to_. "How can the heart affect the will?"

Rumple may have kept some secrets about this hearts but how can I reach him? I don't even know how he got here the first time? Do I repeat his name three times and he shows up? I don't know… Rub a lamp? I can't travel to the enchanted forest in a carriage… Screw magic!

After losing his mind in his maniac mumbling, the silence of the living room hit him. And he did what he always did. The only irrational thing he did. Something that always made him feel loved even if he now wasn't. He took a little drawing from his pocket which he always carried. He made it. A little drawing of his mother he did short after she died. She may haven't see it but she would love it. She loved his drawings. She loved her son. Both of them. More than anything and more than herself. Remembering her was a fantastic feeling. And for a long time there was nothing that he wished more than for have her back and so her death became inspiration for his recognizable and notorious work. The drawing was used, a little ripped and a little faded. That didn't matter to Victor. The boy needed his mother. The man couldn't live without her. "I will save him, mother. I won't rest if I have to" He placed it back in his pocket He went to see how his brother was and no improvements seem to occur. Still in pain, still rotting. "Master?" Igor said. "Yes, Igor" "How is he?" "He looks the same. In pain and lost… What can I do Igor?" "Master I don't know… I am just your assistant" "You are more than that. My family may pay you but for me you're a friend" "thank you master" They both headed to lab. Something must be done.

A few days passed and a knock at the door. That never happened. Alphonse was not a friendly man to visit. Who could it be? Someone questioning where his brother or father were? He wasn't ready for that conversation or murder investigation… What would they do to my brother? He looked through the window to see you was. Oh great… Jefferson was the man at the doctor. A friend from another land who couldn't care less how his family was going. But knowing Jefferson like he did it also meant trouble. He could handle that.

So he opened.

"Hooollaa!" Jefferson said. "Rumple wants to know if you need a little magic. I lost a bet so he wanted to me to tease you a bit… he is still interested in your work. He can't allow someone to know more than he does…"

"Hello Jefferson. Please come in. And I don't believe he only want to tease me. Especially since he isn't the one doing so…"

"Yeah you are right… I miss my wizard"

"Right… what deal did you make him that evolves me?"

"Not with him… With my daughter"

"You have a daughter? How long was it been since we saw eachother? How did I got involved in this?"

"I want to introduce her to someone from another realm. Considered it a field trip! You barely stayed in the Enchanted Forest…"

"I must decline the offer." "I am having some issues with my brother's recovery. It seems like I have created a monster"

"ahahhaha aren't we all?"

"Please could you stop? I brought him back but my dear father made him loses his grip.

"So you do need magic"

"I don't need such thing. Science is more powerful and I will find its ways"

"You needed a heart from my land. Maybe you need more… Care to join me in my next trip? But first a need a person number two from the other side"

"I said I was coming"

"But you will… And I will be right back"

"NO! I can't go! My brother…"

"Your brother isn't going anywhere… and you need to think about something else. You need to spend some time with me in my land. Don't you even dream about the said no again."

"I can't leave him like this! His wellbeing is all I care about at the moment. You are welcome to this house and this land about and you can come here whenever you want but don't make me go"

"I need to keep the deal with my Grace."

"NO NONONO" said victor while Jefferson throws the hat, and jumps into it

_Maybe it was a good idea. But I can't leave him like this. Magic can't be the answer again. But it can have. I can't imagine his pain. _

Jefferson appear the next day, with a dead body

"Where can I put it?"

"Did you kill someone for this? Well there are too many dead bodies is this house… clearly we don't need another one."

"I could leave him here at sight…"

"Jefferson I can't go!"

"Victor just say your goodbyes, don't make me push you into it"

Victor breathily heavily and went to see Gerhardt

"I will save you. I need to try this. Igor will take care of you"

"Must certainly master. "

"Igor! I didn't see you there…" Victor jumped in surprise. He didn't saw Igor coming.

"Who is that gentleman, master?"

"A mad man that may have the last piece of puzzle. Can you take care of him?"

"I will appoint every floatation in his behavior… master I will good care of him"

"I wouldn't take long"

Meanwhile Jefferson carried the body to the living room

"Let's go little wizard. It is almost tea time!"

"You really need to stop calling me that. "

And the hat was spinning. And there they went.

#Enchanted Forest

Jefferson lead the away to his little house. Grace would be there.

"Sunny isn't it? Not so much clouds and lightning" Jefferson tried to break the tension between victor and the moment. "I thing I might gave up the hat travelling business"

"What? Why?" Victor was actually worried about what other business Jefferson would get himself into…

"I have same priorities now. You will see her and you will understand. And I am starting to get too "jobs" from Rumple and other not so good companies. I can't lose her… and she really wanted to meet a friend of mine from somewhere else. Believe or not you seem to be the more decent one."

"You barely know me."

"I know you enough."

"You need to do your research better"

"I am sorry. But now I am a very serious man. Without me she would be alone. Her mother died soon after she was born… My job already cost her that" And that was the moment when Victor realized why he was the one that Jefferson pick. A son with no mother.

"I know the feeling. I was a teenager when my mother passed away. 17. I just hope you are not taking single parenting notes from my father".

"I am always making mistakes. But I just want to best for her. " Victor could feel is heart melting. How could even Jefferson be a better father than his?

As they arrived, he saw a girl picking flowers.

"There she is... Grace" Jefferson shout and the little girl run to his arms.

"I missed you papa".

"I missed you too. Remember the friend I promised. This is Victor."

"Hello sir. Welcome to the Enchanted Forest and to our lovely home. I am Grace" Grace said was she was now facing Victor. Victor was impressed. The child didn't seem traumatized or anything like it. Jefferson was not as mad as he thought. _Never judge a book by its cover_.

"Nice to meet you Grace and please call me Victor."

"Nice to meet you Victor. I nice to finally meet the science wizard"

"Is that my nickname? Well coming from your father I could only expect way worst"

"I have more nicknames for you" said Jefferson smirking. "I like to keep them for myself and my Grace."

"That sounds more like Jefferson I know."

"Can we do a tea party, papa? Please?"

"I was promised one!" said victor before Jefferson could even open his mouth.

"Of course. Shall we go inside" Jefferson lead the way

A couple of days passed and Jefferson made sure that they were spent between the three of them. Keeping Victor away from his misery a hard job but it seem to be working. Victor was a phenomenal babysitter and this was clearly the happier Jefferson have seen him. Happiness suited that lunatic well. But Jefferson knew what he had promised.

"Jefferson is time to go on. I must do my research. Grace doesn't have the answers that I need. It's time for me to search your land. I will see you again, I need my ride home"

"Careful wizard. Magic is everywhere. Regina is out there and she is not the innocent girl how wanted her boyfriend back. She is the queen seeking for revenge. And well you know rumple. This is still a better place them Wonderland."

"Neverland"

"Other realm… With an even worst queen. Sometimes I think they are family. She make sure she doesn't see you."

Little do they know Jefferson was the one about to receive a little visit from Regina herself.

And soon after the curse hit not allowing much progress in Victor's work.

#

Dr. Whale was born in Storybrooke and then the curse broke.

Victor was alone just like his brother. Everything remind him of him. He couldn't ignore that he left him for more than 28 years. Poor Gerhardt. Igor too. That trip was the worst thing he could have done. I had nothing now. Everyone seem to have something that made them remember the happy and hopeful real selves except for him And one day there was a broken watch too many.

Thank you monster to monster

#

And it hit him. Ruby… Someone that cared about him when everyone toss him in trash. How lucky would he be if the memory of his mother transcend the realms? He had the picture in the enchanted forest. _Maybe it came through…maybe no. not again._ Gold shop was clearly his best option to find it. _That imp…_ But the boy needed his mother. To the pawn shop he went which should be open by now.

"Not now Whale… The sign might say open but I am about to leave. No even you making a spell would keep me here"

"Just a second! I need to know if you have something that belongs to me"

"I am leaving and I don't care. And you better take care of Belle when I am gone. Better make your science useful. Now is the time…!"

"I don't know much about the curse that could help her. And she is not in my department at the hospital. The least I can do is to prevent any further warm. "

"What do you want be quick"

"A drawing. Very old and dark of a lady. Do you have it?"

"I may have… Are you ready for a deal?"

"If you have it, I might"

"Sure I have it. I have something from someone" Rumple picks up an album and open it. In the middle of it there it was. Just like the last time he saw it. He pick it up and wave it around.

"Can I have it, please"

"Ready for a deal?"

"Yes! Victor said. "Weren't you about to leave?" Victor wanted to badly to hold it again. "I know your deal. You want me to take care of Belle?"

"No no no. I want you to cure her. But no experimenting on her. Do it on sneezy… Just take her of her. I left the Charmings with that job but the best one his coming with me so…"

"I will do it. I will keeper in the hospital. Not to worry she will be able to walk around. Nurse Ratched will always keep an eye on her."

Mr Gold gives him the picture.

"Seriously I don't know why I trust you."

"Maybe we should form a band?"

"No time for your funny disposal. Are you going to make me beg for science too?"

"If I keep my promised you will. I deserved that for teaming me with the Charmings"

Rumple just imagined poor Victor fate and could help to laugh.

"Always a pleasure making deals with you, Victor"

Victor smiled and leave. He was going to help Belle anyway. She was an interesting case just like he liked. And having something to counter Mr Gold is a advantage that no one seem to have and he may needed if he ever wanted to go home.

But now he would have to please himself with another home. _After all it has been a long night._ He headed to his condo. Before realizing that he went completely in the wrong way. He was so distracted by his drawing. He could think straight. When he finally realized he took the long route, he was at granny's door. _Why I am here? I need to sleep… not more coffee. _That didn't change the fact that he was already there staring at the door. _Breakfast would hurt._ And he went in.

Granny's was empty. Just a very bored Ruby behind the counter. As she noticed him she placed a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Dr. Whale. What do you want to order? " She asked while he sat down in the stool right in front of her.

"Morning Ruby. Could you suggest me something for after shift breakfast?"

"Pancakes. Always pancakes." _Sugar… I was not going to sleep this morning anyway_

"I accept."

She goes to the kitchen to prepare them. She made a plate for herself too.

"There you go"

"Thank you." He said throwing were a little cute smile at her while she got herself seated next to him" Don't mind me asking but why is the dinner so empty? Granny is not here. No costumers? Did something wrong happened than he both don't know about? "

"Everybody is hiding themselves. Trying to don't be noticed and look normal for Greg."

"Well I check on his wounds every day. Twice a day. Doing my job. What about Granny? She wouldn't hide herself without you hiding with her."

"She is just asleep. Being tired is her weakness"

"What about lack of arrows? Ruby smiled at his question.

"Nobody is perfect, doctor Frankenstein"

"Shhhh… Greg can hear you… Do not give him my identity already"

"Oh sorry…"

"It's ok. The pancakes are delicious. Congrats to the cook"

"She knows. She was a little secret in the confection. It's…"

"Shhhh… Stop telling everybody's secrets. Remember Greg!"

"She can handle Greg. She already saved a Whale. There is nothing that she can't do."

"What about bad tasting pancakes?"

"Her weakness"

"I see that you really like my names."

"You have more?"

They sounded like two children and they were loving it. They were acting the stupid teenagers they never got the chance to be. Looking to each other's eyes like their cursed selves would not do. Taking another bite.

"How was the evening shift? You looked very tired when you walked in but quite happy."

"Nothing to be happy about the evening shift. Blood and other fluids. Bandages and needles. The regular. I actually forget your advice to forget the past and made a deal with Gold"

"A deal with Gold!? You did what? That can't not be good? Deals with him never go right."

"What came out of the deal made me very happy. Deals with him are not that bad… The only thing I need to do is make sure everybody at the hospital as an eye on Belle. To keep her safe while he is out of town. Make sure that everybody does their job."

"He is kind to you and he is going out of town?"

"Apparently he is. With Emma or Henry. Mary Margaret can tell you better."

"How is she?"

"She is no longer in my department but as far as I know she is just like she arrived. Confused, no memories. No progress. They don't know what to do. For now waiting for Rumple seems to be the best option. He knows more about the curse than most of us. He will save her somehow." He saw the fading smile from Ruby's face while he was taking about her friend. "If you want you can visit her whenever you want. It may help her. I know some people in there." The smile was back.

"I may use your advantage sometime"

"It's a deal. But that was my payment." He thought about his next words. _Do it_ . "Ruby I want you to meet someone."

"What? You do you know it this town that I don't know?"

"Not physically. Let me show you" He took the drawing from his pocket, look at it and then show it to her.

"This is a drawing I did when I was young. This is my mother. I did a little after she died. I always kept it near me back in my land. But then the curse hit and Gold seem to be the one you got it. She always made me feel better so whatever deal I had to make to do I would. That part went well."

"I didn't know you draw this well. And she was pretty"

"The artist ruined her beauty."

"Sure he didn't. I didn't ruin the beauty of the carnation. You are a very talent man."

"A man that still needs is mother. This draw is the only thing that it is really mine in Storybrooke and I didn't even know it was here. Her memory and Gerhardt help me through many conflicts with my father. I want so badly to have them back in my life.

"Whale, stop it. I don't need to see you have a breakdown again. I don't want to save anymore so don't make me do it. I don't want to repeat that conversation. You are a hero in this town. You saved Greg. You run a hospital alone. You lost an arm? And Gold trusts you, and I do it too. If that drawing motivates you to move forward, you have no excuse not to do so. I don't want to lose someone else that I care about."

She couldn't handle this man sadness. She may not know much his real self but she cared about him. She liked him. So she allow herself to stand up a give him a thigh hug.

He couldn't complain. He hadn't feel this close to someone alive in years. And especially not like this. He hugged her back as a small thank you but also because he cared about her. And her story wasn't must better than his. They slowly started to let go and he tried to get the conversation flowing again.

"Do you miss the enchanted forest?"

"Not really. I have everything I need here. Granny, Snow and the cloak. You need a piece of paper. I need a piece of fabric."

"I am sorry. You have a huge share of problems for your own and look at me complaining about some that I create. If you ever need any help, no matter what is or what form you are, tell me because I am forever in debt to you." He reached for her hand" Red please let me know."

"It is good to know. Thank you monster to monster."

They couldn't help themselves to smile at each other.

"Talking of monster… How is the wolf? Hopefully not getting Miss Lucas into trouble is she?"

"Howling at the moon does wonders, she will be tamed"

Doorbell rang. The monsters turned around to see. It was a dwarfs. Nothing would stop those boys from work. Or eating. They headed to their regular breakfast booth.

"Maybe I should go. Pancakes were wonderful and I sure need some sleep. I don't want to pass out here but if I do please take me to the vet."

"You are not an actual whale are you?"

"I hope not but you never know! I need to get away for the hospital. Maybe the sick puppies are better roommates than the singing pirate"

"Good morning" Grumpy interrupted. "Ruby beef sandwiches for me and the boys. You guys sure look happy for this time in the morning"

"Hey they look nothing like me"

"Happy just because I said they were happy does not mean they are you! Not everything is about you!"

"It has been a lovely morning" said Whale with the cutest smile on his face and paying his check.

"Coming right up! And I will see you later, doctor"

Grumpy leaves them and so does Ruby. Whale slowly take his way out with his head over the moon. It really was a lovely morning.

And so was Ruby. She loves to help but the girl hardly gets a break. From the Charmings especially. Sometimes even cutting bread was more interesting them their problems… All she had in her head now was her new friend… She wanted to see him smile, happy, more enthusiast towards life than death. And as her mind drift away about what she could do Auch... It was just a minor cut on her finger but a good idea in her head. She may not need a doctor to make it better, he may need. She wraps her finger in a cloth and heads to the doctor.

Whale barely makes out the door before Ruby catches him.

"Sorry but you are probably busy would you accompany me tomorrow morning to my first session with Archie?" he didn't heard half of time something else caught his attention.

"You are bleeding. You aren't bleeding. Let me see"

He took her hand and start analyzing.

"It's a minor cut, Whale: I don't need stiches or finger amputations."

"Guess what you are absolutely right. Just keep it disinfected and that will do. You survived this one. Wait here…"

He rampaged into Granny's and into the kitchen to get supplies from the first aid kit. It was in a very visible position so he didn't took any time to find it. He run back outside where he left Ruby. He clean her wound and placed a Band-Aid on it. It was a really small cut. She had to laugh at the situation… he was treating her like a baby. But sure it was a wonderful feeling to have someone taking care of you even in such pathetic situation.

"There you go. No bloody sandwiches for the boys."

"This was far from needed. Thank you… But you didn't answer my question…Could you? Could you come with me? It's my first session with Dr. Hopper. I need try something to calm me down during full moon nights. One is coming…"

"I don't think I would help…" Ruby interrupted him "Listen I almost lost a finger to get this idea. Please"

"You know what, if you say so who am I to say no. I will go with you and I may need to apologize for interrupting one of is sessions with our mayor."

"I things I did that once too… even if they were outside"

"If I can change her… he must be good."

"See tomorrow morning right here"

He nodded his head in approval, he was having trouble believing what he was about to do. She jumped to hug him _Thank you._

As she left his body said "See you tomorrow then and give me that kit. I would like to see you to attached to more medical supplies."

"Take them away, see you tomorrow"

Ruby went back to work and he finally headed back to his condo. This time he was going the "right" way. As soon as he arrived he throw himself into his bed. _She cares about me. Why?_ He took the drawing from this pocket_. Mother how could she… WHAT?_ Something changed. The drawing changed. _How did that happened? "_Of course. Her blood was in my hands and it was not that many… but the drawing was in my pocket." And then he remembered "I put my hands in my pockets didn't I? Yes I did. And the blood transported itself for the paper" _But still how_?

How could it fill inside the outline of the carnation so perfectly? Not a split outside of it. Not a missed spot in one petal. "Wha… Ho… It looks so beautiful. A touch of color." That color may be blood but it wasn't from war. It wasn't from his deeds. It wasn't from magic. It was special. It belong to Ruby and now it was in the drawing. It looked like it belong there too. The women that cared for him united in his little old black drawing. The ones that saved him. The ones that could make him live. The ones he couldn't disappoint. Tomorrow will always happened.

He placed the drawing on the top of his little night stand and tiredness took over him and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Day two – "With my dying breath"

Notes:

More plot holes! Hurray!

Let just considered that Pongo spent most of the time sleeping. I don't trust that dog.

* * *

_Impressive. How did happened?_ _I have to deal with Hopper now. I hope he doesn't medicate her with something that may harm her. He seems to be a nice man. A lot less crazy than three quarters of this town. For her…_

They almost arrived at the same time to their destiny. They jumped for a greeting hug.

"Good morning Miss Lucas"

"Good morning but don't call me that. Ruby or red would be better."

"Well my name is Victor, it isn't doctor. But you can call me whatever it is you please."

"Good morning sardine" _sardine? I ask for that one didn't I _"Let's go"

As they went in, Regina comes out. Dr. Hopper usually doesn't allow his sessions to go to close to each other for the confidentiality factor. For some reason this time that didn't happened. Regina is difficult case she has to take her time. But she looked really shy about the fact she has been having sessions with the cricket even if the whole town knew (maybe not David) and she knew they knew. As she passed them, she said to the doctor. "We sure need to exchange some words about your little experiment. Some damages were made and surely you will have to pay but thank you. I missed him. After all you could do it. Well almost."

"Regina, I warned you. And I am out of that business. And I think my payment is more than done. You send me here alone and give a hospital to run by myself so let's call it even"

Regina turned to Ruby and realize her characteristic sassy smile "Alone. Really?" and leaves.

"She didn't release a curse on us. Archie is doing her good. Shall we?" said Ruby while as she knocks at Archie's door. He opened.

"Good morning Ruby. Are you ready for your session? And Doctor Whale?"

"Morning Archie. Would mind if he stays during the session?"

"Good morning Dr. Hopper and I must apologize for my interruption of your session…"

"Of course he can stay. Whatever you think it is better. And it was very inappropriate of you. I would appreciate that you wouldn't repeat that again: My sessions are private and the same applies to this session. Sure you are used to this policies."

"Sure, sure I can do that"

"Welcome to both. Please come in and take a seat"

They both sit side by side on the couch while Archie sit down on his own.

"The nights are coming again. Do they feel any different from the ones at the Enchanted Forest?" Archie started.

"The feeling is the same. The place doesn't change a thing to the process. Less forest to run around. Also less hunters. But the town line confines this place. Running away would be a great solution to avoid damage. Here is not possible. I am a bit rusty in terms of controlling the wolf. 28 years of course did their damages even if you didn't feel them. I have my cloak until King George steal it again"

"Last time went well"

"Billy died. And half of town went after me."

"You didn't cause any of it. No harm was done by the wolf. The king did it and now is hiding."

"Tell that to the fridge… But next time it could be me that does that. I need to go back to my old form. "

Whale was listening to all this not removing his eyes and thoughts from Ruby. He never understood how cloak function and he sure was not going to experiment on it. Enchanted Forest was not a place that make much sense to him. The werewolf. He knew some myths and some stories about it but he still hasn't seen one even if he knows he is right next to one. _Does it hurt to change? Changing your body morphology must be extremely painful. Especially without any anesthetic. She is strong. She was to be._

"I need to relax a bit. Feel the wolf and the woman at the same time and let the human take control during the full moon. I have to make them be in harmony during the moments of trouble. It is easy to let the wolf take control which just makes easier for everything to go wrong."

"Ok. You are in the right place and so is your mind. There is no evil in you and that will be transmitted to the wolf. It is part of you so it will learn. Meanwhile you have a lot of people in this town that will help you during the times you need them to be there. Me, your grandmother, Snow, surely Dr. Whale. But especially your grandmother. "

"I used to feel nervous about what she could do with that crossbow but now I am just used to her walking around with it that I think I would be more worried because something must be wrong"

_Is Archie sure he is a psychiatrist. This sure looks more like psychology consultation. No funny medicines will be involved. _

"Can you feel the wolf right now?" Archie asked.

"I can always feel it and the regret…" Whale almost cried. He knew felling. _Regret. Sure if she needs to calm down it isn't this memories that are going to. _Unconsciously he took his in hand to meet hers and hold it tight and didn't let go. Archie started to be see that he had another patient in the room, not just a friend to help. But a friend that needed help.

"The wolf doesn't care about who is its prey. If it feels threaten it attacks. If hungry, it hunts. The cloak avoids everything because I don't transform. When I can't control the wolf I have that take the responsibility for what I don't remember and it is never good. But if I can control it. The feeling… The wolf loves to be free. To be in is true furry form not in this human body where it is encapsulated in. But it can't let him. I can't hurt someone I care again or anybody in general."

Whale saw her mood changing. The feeling she couldn't feel because she was afraid of the consequences of failing the connection. She may not saying it but using the cloak after knowing how it feels to be yourself. She loves the wolf but hates what it does on its own. The regret. _I can stop my experiments but she can't stop the moon._ He placed his arms around her and let a tear fall away from his eye. She hold his arm.

"Ruby you are not here because you need to control the wolf are you?" Archie wondered.

"Like you said to me. We have a chance to start again. You are the wolf. Please be the wolf if it makes you feel good. Forget the past. You can't change it. Red…"

"Victor are you crying?" she says as she turns towards him.

"I am worried. It doesn't matter what you did… please. Red…" he started to lose himself. He did even realized he called by her real name "I will protect you. I am not scared of the big bad wolf. I almost drowned myself and guess you saved me?"

"Excuse me but drowned yourself?" Archie's voice interrupted. They didn't take their eyes of each other. "That is a serious issue. Dr. Whale are you considering this type of alternative to your problem"

"Past, Dr. Hopper. Past. And he must be over it."

"I am here for you as you were for me. We are not murderers. We just have to carry the guilt"

"I know. Monster to monster" Red smiled. It was there little thing. Their little saying.

"You know what I am doing a terrible job here." Archie admitted "You are doing all the work by yourselves. And I thought keeping Regina away from dark magic for a day was difficult. I always blame myself for my parents' fate, but I got through it. I don't know your story, Doctor but sure you both need those memories of death affect more than they should. If I could, so could you. And I think you may prefer to stay together here for a while. I am doing nothing here. I am going to take Pongo for a well-deserved walk. Pongo, come here boy"

Archie left. He trusted them him the apartment and he knows the arrangement of the room was great for calming hard issue holders.

The Monsters hugged again. And it felt so good. They barely noticed the cricket leaving.

As they left each other's bodies, Victor throw the cutest smile in Red's direction. But they didn't went far.

"A little change of subject, but how is your land?" She has been intrigued with that for a while.

"Quite different from the enchanted forest. Quite different from this. No magic. Just my beloved science. And bloody war. It's always storming. If not is raining. Sunny days are a rare preciosity. And the lack of color. You would be a paradox in there" _Why would she be there? She would have hated that place. No color and no life._

"I am used to be one"

"Rumple went there with this red vestment and it was a little shock for my eyes but well I also had an intruder in my lab and my mind was so lost in my work and in the possibility of losing it that I didn't pay attention. It all made sense when I went to your land. It was something new. Something very beautiful…

Red had lost herself in his voice_. He has such a beautiful voice…_ She knew exactly what she was feeling. She was falling for him. She no longer saw Whale. She saw Victor. The man she didn't kill instead she had pulled him away from death. That was a nice change. Poor girl… She wanted to kiss him but that would shut him up… Small price to pay so she had no choice… So she gave up and lean into him.

He received her unexpected short kiss but so full of emotion that "asdfadf" was his next word.

"I'm sorry" Ruby said still each other's arms.

"Not a problem. Not at all."

And he kissed her, but this time she had all the time to kiss him back placing her arms around his neck to be closer _I knew there was something about you. Even Whale knew._ As they left each other's lips no thoughts of death consumed them. The session worked.

"Red I might be falling for you…"

"Oh Victor… I am all over the floor"

Suddenly Pongo storms through the door and headed to the little monsters.

"HEY!" they said in unison as they petted the dog.

"Miss Lucas…"

"Not again…"

"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight? With a little twist… without granny because this time I cook?"

"Can you cook!?"

"Yes… I think… It can't be harder than surgery."

"Tonight is the first full moon of the month…"

"Bring the cloak then… My house?"

"Fine. Just don't poison me…"

"If that happens the physician will be near, nothing to worry. I will protect you with my dying breath if I have to"

"The Charmings are going to be alarmed and granny will have a crossbow aimed at you"

"I can deal with Rumple, I can deal with Regina… I can managed the rest of the family…"

"Shall we leave? Poor Archie is at the door. I can smell him…" Archie was happy with the results.

"Sure… bye Pongo…"

They stood up. Victor gave his arm to her and she hold it closed to her. And left.

"See you tonight… Monster to Monster"

"Monster to Monster"

They shared a quick kiss at outside. They had separate paths to take now. He needed to go to the hospital and she needed to help granny.

_Oh mother help me make this right._


	3. Chapter 3

Day three – Moonless night

Notes:

This was completely rushed… I know what was going to be my main point but I was completely lost about what to do to get there. I still hope you can enjoy it. (one day I may fix it…)

A small Flook reference. I couldn't control myself…

The vegetarian meal and the berries is a little homage to Frankenstein's monster. And Lasagna is an homage to Storybrooke's favourite and only main course.

I am writing Ruby all wrong. She is not easy…

Extra note: So there was a general power cut during most part of the night that is way this was uploaded in the next morning. I don't want to live without Internet anymore…

* * *

The afternoon took its time to pass. Thankfully it was a calm one. Granny's wasn't too busy and since the outsider arrived, the amount of occasional accidents had been reduced or not reported to the hospital. Victor still had to deal the injured pirate who he was about to check. As Hook see the doctor coming…

"OooooOOAaaaAOooooo"

"Mr. Jones, would you mind? You are in a Hospital! Silence is a preferred state. Your pirate songs and marine mammals are not going to help you in the healing process"

"Pfff silence. Not on my ship! Not on my Jolly Roger!"

"You are not on your ship"

"Let me go to my ship then"

Whale started to analyze Hook's wounds.

"Sure you can walk straight? And believe me letting you go is a tempting offer. Just a few more days and you are out of here." _I will not miss his singing…_

"Can I have my Hook?"

"I don't have it. Weapons are not allowed in the facilities. The Sheriff does. Sure she will be glad to have you as her host in cell at her office. You can ask for your hook then"

"Sure she likes to lock me up. Play rough. But you could loose these up."

"Actually that I could do… I do have the keys… Not going to happen. And I have more patients to attend."

"Where is the Swan girl?"

"She is not here. Mr. Jones this is a hospital. It isn't a town attraction. It is definitely not a recommend place to be."

"So why do I have to be here?"

"Some scratches and broken bones."

"If I talk like a whale, would you let me go?"

"You already try that one… and silence. Which part about the fact that you are at a hospital didn't you understand. See you tomorrow."

"What is a hospital?" Hook actually meant what he said. As the doctor left "Sweet mermaid… At least let me be on the floor. This bed is not my type. I can fish you some krill!"

Victor was confused, amused and a little offended by Hook's words but why would that matter. He had work to do and more important things in his head.

"Red, if you like to go for a run or a nap now. You can go." Protective Granny said.

"And leave you were all be yourself. Not today… As for tonight is going to be like the old days. I have the cloak. So nothing is going to happen. And if the king tries to do something funny sure I would not mind dismember him."

"Ruby, calm down! You are not going to dismember that man. My arrow is the one who is going to teach him a lesson. And I am going to alarm the prince and the dwarfs…"

"No, no, no. I need space tonight. I need to be calm even if I have the cloak. Let them be worried about their problems. And if something goes wrong you will be the first to know. Since I will own this place… I take the afternoon shift today."

"I want to be with you in the first hour of the night."

"Of course you will. But then I am gone and do not follow me" Red knew how granny was. Especially on full moons. She could probably tell that granny had bought a new set of arrows… Victor didn't need one on his body.

"I would be more relaxed if you stayed with me…"

"Let me do this my way. I am all yours for the first hour ok?"

"I can't say no to you can I"

"Love you too"

Victor shift was over. He didn't have to worry about the singing pirate, blood pressure readings from Greg, Thomas' muscle injury, the daily check on his deal and of course the piles of bureaucracy he was responsible for. Now dinner. He actually knew how to cook. A kitchen is very close to a laboratory and a meal not more than an experiment. He was not sure what to cook. _Something vegetarian for the wolf… But maybe some blood it would be just what it needed. Let's give it a go. This is for Ruby. _ Homemade spinach and ricotta lasagna it is. This was a pretty simple dish. _This part was simple._ He got everything ingredient ready, made the pasta, cooked the spinach, add some herbs, placed everything on a tray and ready to the oven. _For drinks… I could make a wild berries smoothie… I am craving one… And wine._

Now it was time to get ready and it was almost time for her to appear at his door. After a quick shower he put one of his grey suits with a purple shirt. No tie… he wanted to look casual. _Mother how do I look? _

"I am going to get the cloak…."

"No need. It is back there. I don't know how you didn't notice it. Not taking chances at stealing it again."

"Really Granny…"

"No no no. No one touches it like no one touches you!"

_Ups…_

"I am going to put it on…"

"Can we do this at home? I don't want any annoying disturbances from customers…"

"You are the boss."

They went home. The first hour has passed. Nothing to declare. The moon was showing and no wolf. The cloak was working like always. Granny saw that Ruby wanted to get out of there. She never saw her granddaughter so interested in the hours in a wolf night.

"It is going to be alright, my little red"

"See you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe"

*knock knock*

"Who is there?"

"I'm a poor little sheep, with no place to sleep. Please open the door and let me in."

He opened the door.

"Really? He smirked "How are you since this morning?"

"Great. Everybody is still intact. I am great."

"Please come in. I let me take the dinner out of the oven" he ran to the oven and placed the lasagna in the counter. He ran back to her as she went inside. _You are so beautiful_. "This is where I live. This is the kitchen, living room, bedroom and bathroom." He listed as he pointed out where everything was. "Not much. I mostly sleep in here so it is ok… but shall we dine?" he was nervous. Not because of the wolf he just let in inside his condo but because the woman he just let inside his life. He know she had half the town with pitchforks ready to slay her and the other half ready to fight them. But she choose to be with him. And he can let her down. He led her to table. Pulled her chair and help her sit, then he served the lady. She was starting to be worried with him.

"Victor… you look so nervous. Of course… the wolf"

"What wolf? He kneel down next to her and grab her hand. "I am nervous. Yes I am. Not because of the wolf. I told you I am not afraid of it. I am afraid to fail you. I want to make this night right but I am making a fool out of myself. I am an idiot…" he raised himself to kiss her "Tonight no worries with the wolf ok?" He took his seat in front of her. "Wait. Let me taste this. Check if it is eatable."

She considered that a challenge I decided trying it first.

"hummm. Oh… You CAN cook!"

"I told you I could didn't I"

The dinner went great. Victor has now much more confident. Red almost forget about the moon.

This was probably the first time since the curse revealed you they were that they have talked with each other about something that was not death, murder and all their friends. They just told each other the most pathetic things they did in their lives. Even meal recipes. They were having a great time. But suddenly Victor stood up. Approach her and said.

"Now. You choose. What do you what to do? Go outsi…"

"No" She interrupt his words "I want to stay here. This conversation is not done" she stood up. "Shall we go for the couch? It is more comfortable…."

"You are in charge, let me just get rid of this dishes. No help!" And so he did. She went for the sofa. Fixed the cloak… and_ I have to try. I think I can._ Victor as quick to joined her. He sat down as close to her as he could. She hold his hands

"I want to control the wolf again"

"And you will. What do you want me to do?"

"Stay with me. If you anything goes wrong… Run. Promise me."

"I can't. I can't leave. I am staying no matter what.

"I can't to change to hurt you"

"Close your eyes. I am wherever you want be to be because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. It is just you and the wolf. And I haven't met him. Sure we are going to do well. I am a thing for monsters. Trust me. And yourself."

"You think you can hide from a wolf?"

"No need for that…"

She laid her on his chest and he proceeded to hug her. She was focused to do it but she could hear all the noises from outside and electrical appliances. But his heart beat seem to calm her down since it allow to ignore all the others. It was the sound she needed to hear. He meant he was alive. And he didn't skip a beat.

She still had the cloak on but could feel the wolf since she was calling for it. _May you always run free beneath the moon's pale light._ Her breaths got heavier as she got confident. She started to remove the cloak. With it she could do anything. She never open her eyes. Victor stood still and watch her do everything. He wanted to hold her tighter but he didn't want her to feel caged in his arms. She now only had the cloak beneath her. No wolf. _She did it. She is in control._ He subconsciously hold her tighter he close his eyes. After a while he lost himself dreaming of Red as she calm down and feel asleep. _But she had to transform. _As his arm got numb he open his eyes. _Oh you beauty. _She was now a wolf. A sleepy wolf in his arms. And he could be calmer. She was both and now he knew all. He stroke her fur. It was so soft just like her skin_. I love you_. He thought has he eyes sparkle. He had his phone near he needed to take a picture of her. Drawing was not an option now. _Leaving her side… NO_. He could always see Red, but he also wanted to see the wolf. *click* Monster to Monster. As calmly fall asleep in the most uncomfortable position. His back would warn him about that in the morning.

The night has passed. Red was the first to wake up. _He is alive._ _I did it. I control it but I don't remember anything after dinner._

He felt her move.

"Hi… how was it? Sorry about sleeping in the couch"

"I didn't turn… I control it like I had the cloak. I have never done that."

"Can I tell a little secret?"

"Sure… what have you done to me… The lasagna was too good…"

"I took a picture…"He showed her the phone. "You turned and guess what. You didn't leave and I didn't leave. I don't have a scratch. You did it. You were both. Not harm done"~

"How?"

"I don't know how it works remember…."

"You were lucky."

"It was beautiful. You are beautiful."

"Thank you, monster to monster…" She kissed him as he did the same to her.

"Breakfast..."

"I have to decline. The more I wanted to do it with you, I am sure right now there is someone with a weapon looking for me. If she sees me with you after the wolf, she is going to use it"

"Now I am scared… but sure you need to eat. We could do it at Granny's"

"Can we?"

"Not my first time there… look at me I am already dress"

"Bed hair suit you…"

"I know"

He stood up and help her do it so. It was to go and face the real beast. They walked outside as she carried the cloak in her arms.

"Victor let me go first…"

"PROTECT ME!" he looked so cute she almost believed he was actually scared.

As granny saw her daughter, she run to her.

"HOW ARE YOU? What happened?" Granny led the way to the dinner

"I am ok. I transformed and apparently no harm was done… It was a moonless night" as Victor walked by "I may have found a new way of controlling the wolf. I may have found a new cloak."

"Tell me everything..."

"Not now. I am hungry…"

"Good morning ladies"

"Good morning dr. whale" Granny couldn't care less that her granddaughter new colorless cloak had just indirectly accused himself. "Red, you stronger than everyone in this town could ever be. How can you handle Snow she didn't stop calling me last night… "

"PANCAKES! I will talk to Snow later. "

"She is inside… She didn't left…"

"Let's talk to her then but pancakes"

"Ok pancakes…"

Victor listen to the all conversation. _I should have done the pancakes_.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four – Electrifying

Notes:

After two days I can finally upload this one. I am an idiot.

Next two days will be uploaded today (PRAYING FOR THAT…)

Inspiration for this one: Kurt and dogs. Yep. KURT (A tent?what?)

It was a regular storm I just reduced the amount of lighting strikes… and every time it occurs ruby flips…

Fluff…fluff. Fluff…fluff. Science.. fluff

* * *

"We were so worried about you" Snow run to hug her friend. Granny went to the kitchen. Pancakes for her little girl. And coffee.

"You shouldn't. No one is hunting this session. And it went really well. No need to worry about me tonight because it won't be different."

"Emma is going with Gold out of town..." Red had to act surprised as she heard Snow talking about something she already knew…" and he will kill us if any harm comes to Belle. If he is going to look for his son couldn't he go alone? How does he even know his son is in this world? Can everyone stop taking my baby away?"

"She is not a baby…"

"Maybe one day you will understand her" Granny said as she delivered the pancakes.

"Yes, she is. I bought her a lovely hat yesterday. If he is so worried about Belle should he stay here? None of us would hurt her but Regina could. Or Cora. He also wants to keep her at the hospital…"

"Maybe he trusts our doctor"

"If he does, he is probably alone on that one"

Red almost choke with the slip of coffee she had in her mouth. _Oh snow… _

"Well I am right here you know…" Victor was at the counter. Joined the Charmings for breakfast. Red would have to beg for that one. "And her condition is not something that could be treated in my departments. Sure I am not going to make such an easy task if someone wants to hurt her. We all have our deals to pay, am I right?"

"Don't tell me about it" Snow answered "Maybe it would be easier for you if you could not have so many encounters with liquors…"

"Snow really" Red was not going to have this from Snow. "He just saved that guy and he is the only doctor in town" _He is also helping me_.

"I will have absolutely no problem moving away from them, Mary Margaret. After all I still can fulfil my responsibilities. I had very good teachers…" _BURN!_

"Yeah… You know what maybe sometimes we need to run away from them…"

"And hope someone can grab you when you run too far…" Red interrupted as she looked at Victor. She didn't told snow how she found him that night.

"Yes because there is always someone that will always find you"

"I am good at find things. I can smell then from a distance…"

While this kids were talking, Granny was checking for bloods on the cloak or red's clothes. She couldn't find anything. She couldn't even find dirt… _Where did she go? Oh boy… Whale do you really need to use so much cologne I trying to figure where she has been… Wait…_

"WHAT?"

"Granny what do you mean…"

"Have you seen the weather? It is so moist and dark… It is definitely going to rain… "

"That was not what you meant…"

*Pager ringing sound*

"I can't have a day off can I? Not even breakfast…" Victor was needed at the hospital. "See all later… A storm is coming up." He knew this weather like none in this town was he from where he was.

* * *

At the hospital

"So I am assuming you are my patient."  
"Yes… " Happy answered.

"Have someone done the x-rays to his leg? Oh good. Let me see them… How do feel about some bolt in hold this tibia into place? Because you are going to need them. Nurse, make sure the surgery room is ready."

"Is going to hurt? I am not used to agriculture."

"You will be anesthetized. It won't hurt more than it hurt when it broke. You won't be able to work with your friends for at least a month"

"I will help them with my eyes. And motivational words… Doctor I can have a lollipop after this right?"

"You are an adult…. Yeah sure."

* * *

At Granny's

"My poor Emma… Why can she be by my side?"

"You need to find a hobby… as your friend you need to be busy. Emma can kick Rumple's ass anytime of the day…"

"I am only good at finding Charming..."

Granny was connecting some dots. _I can still smell him. Oh doctor you went into the wolf's den. _

"Red, were you alone last night?" Snow asked.

"I don't remember most of it. I woke up in the same place I laid down"

"In the forest?"

"Can we not talk about last night now? I am really need to go for a run…."

"Could you take care of Henry this afternoon? We feel saver if he is with you while Cora is here…"

"These are not the best times for talking care of anybody. I need to run and stay connected with my true identity. Why doesn't he go with Emma? Cora won't be there…"

"Red don't you take my grandson away from me!"

"So you stay with him"

"But Cora and Regina are after me…"

"Regina is not going to hurt the kid… And you should go for a run sometimes. It does wonders." Red knew what she was saying and she really wanted to do it right now. Not only for her but also as a reward for the wolf because of his good behavior. Still a storm was coming so now would be the best time. She is a wolf which is not different from a dog. Storms are not for them. Too loud, weird smell, bright flashes… _Hope this does continue through the night. _

"I love your company but I need to exercise…"

"OK… I also better check my family."

* * *

At the hospital

_My work here is done._ _Let me just keep my deal with that imp._

"How is she?" Whale asked Ratchell

"Sedated. She is getting impatient. She is lost and looking for answers. She doesn't understand why she is this part of the hospital."

"So the same…"

"Exactly. I don't how can we help her…"

"Neither do I."

Whale had nothing more to do there. So it was time to go home and clean last night dishes. As he went to his car which he left at the hospital park lot two day ago, a lightning bolt stroke the sky. 3 seconds later its thunder made itself heard. It was far from there but it was coming Storybrooke's way.

"Welcome Home Victor!" he said to himself as he turned the ignition.

* * *

"No no no… Already? I barely got out. Why does it have to be so loud? Some people can hear better than others nature!" Red was not pleased but the storm was against her. It was coming her away.

The second strike was far too close. It hit an electric conductor and whole Storybrooke lost electrical power (except for the hospital).

The traffic lights suddenly turn off.

"Calm down. You are not getting any more emergencies calls because no one is going to get adventurous with the electrical cables and get their hands burned. Charming is probably going to try to be a hero… well let's keep the pager on"

The streets were still empty still he drove very slowly with his windows open to enjoy the weather until he heard a very recognizable voice.

"Hey" Red yelled with a trembling voice. He stopped the car.

"Red… Enjoying the weather?" He said grinning.

"NO!" Another strike.

"Red, are you alright?" He said as he got out of the car to get her.

"Maybe… If it wasn't for this pathetic storm…"

"Did it hit you? What did it do? You are shivering? Are you cold?"

"No… "

"Are you scared of it?"

"No… Yes… I don't like it…."

"Really? Ok… Let me take you to a save place. You are too close to that tree. Can you walk?"

"Sure…"  
"No need." He picked her up and carried her to his car.

"I could walk"

"I would take longer and you are trembling too much. You could have fall… I don't want to work anymore today… It's my day off! Get inside, I can take you home. And after parking the car away from the cables it will be the safest place in town"

"…"

"Do you want a physics lesson?" He opened the car door for her and she went in. He got himself in the car too.

"Not really… It is just too loud for my ears, too bright for my eyes and the smell… if this continues till night time I don't think this night is going to be peaceful. Even with the cloak…"

"Even with me?"

"I couldn't even try tonight… It never happened simultaneously this is not common in the Enchanted Forest. "

"It is not common here either… They are quite of source of inspiration for me here. A little of my land in this one…"

"But it is so unnecessary loud"

"Unnecessary?"

"And it can kill you!"

"So can a vending machine…"

*strike*

"no no no"

"Don't worry. The car works like a Faraday's cage… As soon as we get away from possible falling poles we are safe. And the storm is moving away quite fast… this will be over soon for your sake."

He moved the car and parked it.

"Thanks professor."

"The electricity will find the easiest way to travel to the ground so it will go through the outer layer of the car. If lightning strikes the car, the metal will conduct around you through the metal because metal is a better conductor than your body or any other material inside the car are. Just don't touch anything made of metal. Feel safer now?"

"NEVER! It messes with my wolf thing… and from that you don't know much about"

"I can learn…and this weather is my thing. Almost every day and rain."

"I know you miss your land but don't miss it too much. I need you. We need a doctor in this town."

"So magic is not that reliable, is it?

"We need all the help we can get. Especially yours…"

"Fantastic! I am staying for while…" He laugh.

"Like we had much choice."

"I tried to make Regina send me back… Lost an arm?"

"How did you got it back?"

"Deal with Rumple…"

"You made another deal?"

"So far I made 3 deals with him. 2 are fully paid and the other one is belle. He just wants to damage my ego to boost his… Sure he knows a lot about his sparkling smoke but I know about something he does not. Science. Sure he wants to keep me not very far from his side."

"Mr. Gold has a crush on you. I can't blame him…" She held his hand.

"I am adorable!"

*strike*

"And so are you. Our adorableness is moving the storm away "

"So what happened at the hospital?"

"Happy broke his leg. He needed some bolts"

"Frankenstein and his bolts…"

"Funny… but where were you going before I catch you almost paralyzed?"

"Running without a destination"

"Do you have one now?"

"I am fine here."

*strike*

"AHHH. Don't laugh Victor"

"I love this weather and I lo… I think screaming at it won't finish it.

"Well it should"

"Not everything can be afraid of the bad wolf…"

"Are you?"

"Already told you no. But I am afraid of Granny though. Those arrows look sharp…"

"She may bark and bite but I love her, so don't be."

"The same applies to this type of storms."

"Really did you just compare her to the weather? You are right…"

"Loud and scary but beautiful and home"

"home…"

"What was good in it… "

*strike*

_Stupid smile on his face_. He hugged her.

"I can't calm down this time, can I? I would considered some music but more noise would be stupid of my part"

"Hugging was not. Can you take me to the dinner?"

"Of course I can." He briefly kissed her" I can do anything for you. But you have to promise me you don't scare the car"

He started the car but he could only move 5 meters before another thunder.

"aaaaaaa no no "

"I apparently you can't… Red the storm is heading that way and it won't come back. I can't drive you if you scream every time. I may crash"

"I can't stop. It is stronger than me"

"That is impossible."

*Strike*

She held his arm_. Auch! That is going to leave a mark_.

"Red, come here" He kiss her forehead and hugger her. "I will take you to your cloak. Slowly and hopefully with both arms"

"Sorry"

"No worries. I already lived without it and he has a crush on me and I will stay wherever you are whatever you do"

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Day five – Pitchforks

Note:

One day after… college could you stop bothering me during Frankenwolf week? Thank you!

I hate the lack of details in this thing…

Short one.

Side note: Whales are mammals not fish… I know that… I just assume snow doesn't because she is an idiot (regina's words not mine)

* * *

When they arrived near the dinner, the storm was too far for her to care.

"So, after all, tonight is going to be same. No lightning for me."

"Don't be so upset about that."

"I will despair if is not the same. Of course if you need me…"

"I don't to be another burden for you."

"If you were I would have already run away."

She rampages out of the car, abruptly closes the door and walks away.

"Where are going... What have I said…" He said has he done the same. "Red…" He ran to get her and hug her placing his arms around her waist and burying his face in her neck. "What have I done? Red…"

"Nothing. I just didn't want to kiss you goodbye. So I panicked" She turns around to face him still in his arms "I can't be too happy when I see granny after a storm because I… "

"RUBY LUCAS!" they were too close to the dinner. "You ran away into a storm and we are without electricity and… Doctor whale what are you doing? Take your dirt hands of my daughter". Her smell never failed her and her eyes just proved her that. "I could smell him on you… I should have imagined something was wrong. You release her now or maybe you want one of my friends between your eyes."

"Granny stop. What are doing?"

"I don't trust our wicked doctor especially with you! OH you are not making none of your experiment on my granddaughter or anybody because you will have to go though me and half of this town! Who are you working with? Is it the queen? Her mother? Both?

"No… I am not…." Granny ran to catch him. She got him away from Red and pushed him into the wall threatening him with her beloved crossbow.

"I can handle you and all of your kind. What do you want to do with a wolf… I never thought it would be you they would she for a hunt. I could your sent all over her this morning... I should take the advantage of you being alone right now because I am not because I am not… Boys!"

Apparently Granny convinced most of town that a power cut meant get your weapons or anything you that may be used as one because a war has begun.

"I am not" Victor try to talk but granny didn't listen…

"Granny, no!"

"Nobody messes with my baby. My conscience will be clear when I dismantle you and do my little experiments on you"

Red was grabbed by a armed group of people. They took her to snow.

"What did he do to you? Are you alright? Did he took your kidney?"

"What? He didn't do anything to me. Or to anybody. Why would he want my kidney? Just stop. He hasn't done anything else but help me"

"What? HE? Dr. whale? Give me a break? Do you remember how he was? And if Regina brought him here it is because he is on her team. I don't know him"

"He is not from the Enchanted Forest like we are… And if what we did during the curse mattered sure you would have…"

"It was just one night…"

"I wasn't talking about you and him…"

"Ruby…"

"We are best friends since… well when I did even know about the wolf. And now not even you can call me by my name… Ruby can you babysit Henry? Ruby can you go fetch me this? Do something for yourself… And you have your family here. You have your friends and your enemies too. Does he? The curse may have erased a fake version of us but surely remember who you were and what you did is not the same to everybody. You know me. Now imagine him" Red could feel something changing. It may not be night yet but the wolf wanted to surface. "Give him a chance and stop this madness. We have bigger problems in town!"

"But Ruby… Red, we don't know him."

"You spare Regina life even you knew what she did... And now you help granny mobilize a little revenge squad"

"Remember what he did at the hospital? The curse was long gone… and he ran away from Greg's life. He could be death right now!"  
"You don't know what happen do you? I saved him from his death. I shouldn't tell you this because you are going to annoying him with it but he attempted suicide. Thanks for wolf he didn't drown. And he still have our doctor in town… You were the first person to accept me has human and wolf… what happen to that girl?"

"I am sorry red."

"If so, stop granny"

"YOU ASS! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM A WOLF?" Granny crossbow still hasn't left his face.

"Let me tal…"

"WHAT?

"Let me talk." Victor tried to interrupt Granny rebellion. "I am not with Regina… Or any of them. And I don't want more trouble than I have back in my land… And surely not with the one who help me." Granny started to alleviate the pressure of the weapon and red run to them and place her body between them facing granny.

"Granny he didn't do anything wrong. Stop accusing him…"

"Red… calm down. " Victor started to worry about his own life and now he was worry for the whole town. The wolf looked it wanted to emerge even without the moon. He couldn't see how her eyes changed color for a brief second but for some reason we knew something was wrong "Everybody stop. Red… " He hold just like he did when she ran away from him "The weapons are not for you. They are going to leave now. No one has done wrong. Red… stay with us. The wolf will have its time tonight. I am ok. Everybody is."

"Take you hands of my…" Granny stopped her own words. She could see the wolf drifting away as red placed her hand on his arm. "Doctor… she is the only thing I care about… You won't hurt her"

"I couldn't even try if I wanted to… Red" she turns to face him. He smiled to her "Are you ok? Guess what? I just yelled at the storm and she went away." She smiled.

"You lied to me after all it is possible to control a storm…" She kissed him placing her arms around his back

"What is going on?" Snow was lost "What happen while I was gone?"

"You are not more surprise than me…" Granny answered.

Something has still not smelling right. She could smell blood. She only started to worry when she saw it on her hands.

"Victor what have I done?!"

"NO worries… blame the wall for that one."

"You are injured."

"It is just some blood. Not more than your cut"

"It is more. Let me see… We should take you to the vet…"

"Good choice…"

"No, I take care of him. He has some information that I need to know" Granny activated her protective mode towards Victor. She apparently had a new monster in her life. "To the dinner! Coffee is on the house when the power returns..."

* * *

_Meanwhile in snow's head: To the vet? I knew he was a whale… Wait? I had sex with a fish…_


	6. Chapter 6

Day six - Of Monster to men

Notes:

Hardest one to be inspired for. I had an initial idea completely different for this one (and better… ) but unfortunately everyone and everything needed me this week. So not only I am late as this will be just an introduction to the next one. I am sorry.

Mostly dialogue.

* * *

Everybody headed to the dinner. Snow took Victor to the side while Granny did the same with her granddaughter.

"Your turn to tell me what is happening" snow said.

"Right now we are going to the dinner… I am helping her with the wolf…"

"Why?"  
"Because like you I help my friends"

"She is pretty upset with us going after you… so I guess you did help… What spell did you cast?"

"None. I can't cast spells. Magic is not my one preferred things…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"So you drugged her…"

"No! And I am sure of it. And I not in any of your stepmother plans for whatever she wants now."

"I didn't say you were…"

"You know what… what do you want to know? I tell the truth. "

"Are you from the Enchanted Forest?"

"No"

"Have you ever been to the enchanted forest?"

"Yes"

"Why did you go there?"

"Paying my deal with Rumple"

"How did you meet Rumple?"

"He showed up in my lab and promised me an enchanted heart that could be the solution to my problem"

"Was it?"

"Partially…"

"How did you get there?"

"Jefferson's hat."

"Did you finishing paying all your deals with him?"

"No"

"So what does he want with her?"

"Nothing I hope. The deal has nothing to do with her. My payment is to protect belle while he is away."

"But threatened us to do the same"

"I am just another set of eyes …"

"Does your back hurt?"

"I was pushed against a wall and…" He paused. He wasn't going to tell her how he had slept. "My skin has seen better days"

"Why did you try to kill yourself? Gain her attention?"

"Erase my life. All its versions. I caused by brother's death and my father's... I left my brother rotting and in pain in a cell. I am alone here. I don't know anybody. Except for her now."

"Why would you put a death body in a cell?"

"You were a teacher. You know my story… join the dots."

"Wasn't Daniel your monster?"

"I created two… so far."

"What do you want from her?"

"Keep her safe, help her with whatever she needs…"

"Would you do the same for me?"

"Do you want me to babysit Henry?"

"You are not the one making the questions… Could you do that for me?"

"I may have some emergency at the hospital…"

"Where were you last night?"

"My condo"

"Alone?"

"Maybe"

"What do you want from the wolf?"

"To stop putting Red into trouble"

"You call her Red, not Ruby…"

"Ruby was her curse name. Just like Mary Margaret or Whale. Not her own."

"So what is your name?"

"Victor"

"Why do you want to help her Victor?"

"Because I love…" He paused.

"Because you love to help?"

"Yes I love to help"

"So help me… Why are you helping her? Why are you risking yourself with the wolf and the crossbow?"

"Because I love her… I know we only met our real selves recently but I can't see myself without her like I can't see myself without science. She wants to start again and so do I. We want to stop being murderous monsters… And just be innocuous monsters"

"There is something a never question and that is true love. Your feelings better be close to what you are saying…"

"So trust me when I say that this afternoon talk about whatever you want, just avoid the wolf. She needs to calm down to get used to the wolf again. You know what I am talking about. And stop asking her to babysit Henry! The kid is too curious… and he has two mothers you know…"

While Snow and Victor were having this conversation. Granny wanted some justifications.

"What are you doing with him last night? I could smell you on him and him on you! You ran from me and went to be with him. You turned into a wolf, you could have hurt him and it would be me who would have to catch your tears. And what were you two doing during the storm? You get very frighten with the thunders and look at you"

"After what you just did how could I still be frighten about them? You exactly know who you have to point the bow to if you have to protect me or anybody in this town!"

"What did he did to you? His excuses I am not sure if I should believe… "

"Why would he do something to me?"

"Remember the curse? Remember who of us he knows?"

"Should we remember the curse? And he knows me… You want to know about last night… Yes I turned into a wolf. I took of the cloak… I was both last night again…"

"Why is he involved?"

"Because he needs me. And I found that I need him too"

"Don't be a fool. You don't need anybody. You have me."

"Thank you. I know I do. "

"If he hurts you… consider him a dead man. Tonight I my turn with the wolf… If you can control it I want to see it…"

"What if…"

"You didn't ask any what if when you stay with him… Tonight I am is charge ok?"

"I am a grown up woman!"

"Nahh, you always will be my stubborn puppy…"

"Don't call me that…"

"I haven't seen that happy since the curse broke… He must have been doing something right…"

They arrived at the dinner. The power was still down so no coffee. Everybody went inside. Ruby went for the first aid kit.

"Here we go again…" Victor said to Red.

"Again? What does that mean… your hand right… Let me talk care of you like only a grandmother can do."

"Don't fight for me…"

"Let see how my first punishment went…" Granny processed to remove his shirt. _Someone was jealous._  
"I am going to die…"

"Good to know that you know when someone messes with my family"

Granny disinfected his wounds as red hold his hand and stared at his eyes. Granny could see how Red reacted to every time he felt a stinging pain.

"This was nothing… I have seen Rumple spill more ketchup on his suit. See I could be a nurse!"

"No weapons allowed at the hospital"

"I couldn't be a nurse then"

Snow, a fan of love especially hers, could stopped thinking about Victor conversation. And now seeing how her friend´s glare, there was something she needed to do.

"Why don't we all go check the damages from the power cut? And leave the wounded resting…"

Everybody listen to Snow leaving victor, red and granny behind.

"Tonight you both staying here with me. Whatever you did… You will repeated in front of me."

"I did lasagna… and everything else she did herself."

"She always does."

"I am amazing. "Ruby lean to kiss Victor but with Granny over his shoulder she stopped.

"Oh screw it… Don't do anything that I wouldn't do. Except tonight because I need to be with my granddaughter… I am joining the troops now. I will be back for night fall" She left.

"How did she trust you? I think she likes you."

"This never happen to me before… "

She conclude beginning to kiss him.

"We have all afternoon…"

"Until someone electrocutes themselves"

"Until then you stay close"

"I would not have any place to go or any place that I wouldn't rather be"

She placed her arms around his neck.

"I look good with your shirt... And without..."

"I secretly work out... I love to lose my breath..."

He lean slowly into her lips as he place his arms around her waist to pulled her close. He retreat for breath as the inevitable escapes his mouth.

"I love you, Red"


	7. Chapter 7

Day seven- white wedding

Notes:

Last attempt! Short attempt…

Last day of frankenwolf week. Until next year Frankenwolfies (I hope to do something better than this)!

After this I still won't be able to read my ship mates work, but I will eventually!

_Calm down you lunatic! There has only been two days and you don't deserve her. Just because you are weak does not mean she was to deal with you. I need her… I am nothing alone._

"Victor…"

"I am sorry. I am just… I never said it… I never had to… I never could do. I need needed to…"

"Victor…"

"I am moving too fast, two day… assuming things…"

"Victor" She touched his cheek." I love you too and why wait if you know what you mean? I love you Frankenstein"

"What is wrong with us?"

"We are starting again we just didn't expected to be this way…"

"We look like two pathetic careless teenagers don't we?"

"It is a difficult time to start but isn't it when everything begins…"

"I won't mind if it!"

_Careless_… Soon the sun would set. The wolf was yet asleep. Red couldn't feel it. The only think she could feel was victor and the only think she could see was is gaze. Thankfully the cloak was nearby…

The power was back and Granny closely observed the two monster from outside _Look at her. _"Why did it have to be the mad scientist… you don't chose the one's you love" She said to herself. She already convinced everyone that free coffee would happen tomorrow and Snow that Charming was calling for her because of Henry because Granny's would not be open for business that night. She decided to go in… They would be a Storybrooke couple if they were alone for too long…

"Hands off. Elderly are in… Why aren't you using your cloak? The moon is almost showing?"

"Sorry…" Red went to grab it. _I almost forgot! Love. It is weakness. _

Granny stayed next to the shitless doctor. Victor started to stutter._ Careless._

"I dn… I don't know how to say this but I want to."

"Should we wait for her?"

"Hopefully for the next part"

"What are you doing…"

"Ms. Lucas." He kneel right before her. "Would who give the honor of being part of my family and allow me to propose tonight to your granddaughter… she doesn't need me and I am being selfish from wanting her in my life. I know it is too soon"

"Are you dress for the occasion actually?"

"What?"

"I am not complaining. You are a fine human specimen… That is a special occasion and I am scared of what you want to do to her"

"Love. Therapy. Running. Pancakes."

"If you hurt her and I am going to make you explode"

"Fair enough…"

"And this town needs a happy event… And she deserves a happy ending… if it is you what causes it… I could… Welcome to the Lucas…"

"Is that a yes?"

"Are you ready to be a wolf?"

"I am already a monster… I will take whatever I have to"

"Just one thing… Do you have a ring?"

"There was been two busy days…"

"Good. Because…"She showed him the her ring

"I have something else… That means more to you. I want to give her something that means the world to me. If she says yes I think you should be the one to give her that as you blessing… And can I get a hug?"

"Of course my grandson… Step up"

"Hummm… Are we hugging now… "Red walks in fixing the cloak.

"Yes, I can't resist a handsome man… Now I should turn off some appliances… too noisy… I am watching you, DOCTOR"

"Now I am the one concerned about what you did to her" Red was confused

"My charm is affecting her… " He placed is finger over her lips "I want to ask you something… I just faced your grandmother so my adrenaline levels are off the hook… I can't live without you. I would literally be death and I can't be without you. I know that this is too rushed but you make me irrational and I love it. And I love you… I can't never express or quantify how much. So…" He kneel for the right woman this time and held her hands. "I may not be in my best shirt but I need you to be whole. Could you allow me to be your monster? Miss Lucas, Little Red Riding Hood, Ruby Lucas, woof woof. Will you marry me?"

"Woof woof"

"Was that an answer… I know how to do whale noises… that bloody pirate…"

"YES."

"Will you?"

"Yes. Every part of me says yes!"

He stood up and hold her face with his hands. He kissed her.

"I want to give you something… It is not me that has the ring… Open your hand."

He reached for his pocket as Granny got close to them.

"I can't take this… It is your mother"

"Open it…"

"What happened?"

"You… That new think is your blood"

Granny was not expecting this words from his mouth. "YOU I KNEW SOMETHING WAS…"

"When I treated you… someone blood ended in my hands and I put them in my pocket. Somehow it fit perfectly. You made it perfect. Just like you."

Granny apologized… they didn't listen.

"I can't have this..."

"Yes, you can. I won't need it if I have you… You sure can take care of it. And if we are going to be married I would love you to meet her… Because she already knows me and she seems to like you…"

Red accepted…

"Thank you"´

"Monster to Monster"

"Don't you kids make me cry… And I can't top that… so you both have all my blessings Doctor just put my ring on her finger.

"You are the boss…"

The night was starting. Granny wanted to leave them alone but before that she had to know whatever exactly happen last night. After a few lasagna recipes and phone pictures, she had to tell the town about her new grandson.

The end.


End file.
